


"Who did this to you?"

by Linguini



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/pseuds/Linguini
Summary: Another prompt from the Discord chat.Kya comes home with injuries from a surprising source.





	"Who did this to you?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheMalfoy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMalfoy13/gifts).



Without waiting for an answer, she pushed Kya into the chair and crossed to the sink to fetch a bowl of water.

****

“It was stupid,” Kya replied, frowning down at her hands.  

****

Lin filled the teapot, carrying it over to the table with the bowl.  “Yes,” she agreed blandly. “Attacking the Chief of Police’s wife  _ was  _ stupid.  And when I find out who did it, I’ll have them in the cells in a heartbeat.”

****

Kya settled her hands in the water and concentrated a moment until it glowed brightly.  “You’ll have trouble with that. I’ve brought him home.”

****

“What?!”  Lin stood up, striding towards the door.  “You brought that  _ ruffian _ to our house?  You showed him where you live?!”

****

“Well,” she shrugged, wincing slightly as the vessels in her palms stitched themselves back together.  “He needs to know how to get back home, doesn’t he?”

****

Lin turned back, frowning deeply.  “Did you hit your head? You’re not making any sense.”

****

Kya sighed, standing as the water finished its work to dry her hands on a nearby towel.  Without saying anything, she crossed back into the hallway and picked up her work satchel, digging around in it carefully until she found what she sought.

****

“Lin,” she said, a hint of a smile creeping around her lips as she brought out a tiny tortoiseshell kitten.  “Meet Ruffian. Ruffian, this is Lin. She lives here, too.”

****

For the first time in longer than she could remember, Lin Beifong found herself without words. 


End file.
